totaldramaoutbreakfandomcom-20200213-history
Total Drama Overloaded/Songs
Musical numbers are featured again in Total Drama Overloaded. Chris reveals that all of the songs sung during World Tour got over a million downloads, and the producers wanted to have musical numbers return, having the contestants sing extended and slightly altered versions of each song (including the Aftermath songs) along with some brand new songs, so they could release a deluxe All-Star album for the final season. Stuck to a Pole Stuck to a Pole was the first song sung in the season. All of the contestants that participated in the final challenge in The Poles of Glory sang the song. Lyrics -Carmen, Izzy, Harold, Mike, Trent and Sadie are swimming in the water- Carmen: The strings of my heart are a tangled mess! Trent, Sadie, and Harold: Oooh, mess! Sadie: It’s beating so hard, it’s jumping outta my chest! Izzy, Mike, and Carmen: Oooh, chest! -All of them arrive on shore and run into the camp- Izzy: I tried to fit two men in my soul! Mike and Sadie: Oooh, soul! Trent: I ended up… All: Stuck to a Pole! -The scene switches to inside to Main Lodge, where Dawn and Lightning were tied to poles- Lightning and Dawn: She got stuck! -The scene switches to Brick and Gwen tied to poles in one of the cabins- Gwen and Brick: Should’ve ducked! Worst of luck! Trent: Stuck, stuck to a pole! -He opens the door to the cabins, and unties them from the poles- Izzy: Yeah! -She finds Lindsay tied to a totem pole in the woods, and breaks the rope by biting it and runs back to camp with her- Lindsay: She got stuck! Should’ve ducked! Worst of luck! Izzy: And now she’s stuck, stuck to a pole! -The scene switches to the others looking around the camp- Sadie: I fell for every little thing that he said! Harold and Carmen: Oooh, said! Gwen: And when I closed my eyes, he jumped on a sled! Sadie, Carmen, Harold, and Trent: Oooh, sled! -Sadie finds Cody tied to a pole by the campfire pit and unties him, while Izzy returns to camp with Lindsay, and Ezekiel is shown to be tied up to a tree- Mike: He’s moved on, I’m still stuck in this place! -Ezekiel falls from the tree, and is untied by Lindsay- Brick, Lindsay and Gwen: Oooh, place! -Harold and Mike find Dawn and Lightning in the Main Lodge and untie them- Izzy: Would someone pour warm water down my face?! Lightning: Sha-yeah! -All of the contestants begin racing towards the Dock of Shame, where the rest of their teams are waiting for them- All: She got stuck! Should’ve ducked! Worst of luck! Stuck, stuck to a pole! (Cody: Yeah, stuck to a pole!) Lindsay: The strings of her heart are a tangled mess! Trent: And now she’s stuck, stuck to a pole! Brick, Sadie, and Dawn: They’re beating so hard, and jumping outta her chest! Lightning and Harold: And now she’s stuck, stuck to a pole! Carmen: She tried to fit two men in her soul, and ended up stuck to a pole! -The Screaming Victories were in the lead and almost to the dock, but Ezekiel tripped on his untied shoelace which caused the rest of his team to fall on him, and gave the Mutant Amazons the win- All: Stuck, stuck, stuck to a pole! Yeah!